menyonlatinofandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Cultura Cajun
La Cultura Cajun Nueva Orleans (pronunciado New-AW-lenz or New-OR-lenz). La Gran Calma. Hogar del Mardi Gras, los beignets y Loius Amstrong, refugio del vudú, los Daimons y el popular vampiro. Colorido y glamoroso, lento y seductor, Nueva Orleans tiene una historia envuelta en sangre, belleza, y ministerio que vivirá por siempre. Nouvelle-Orléans fue fundada por los franceses en 1718 y llamada así por Philippe II, Duque de Orleáns y regente de Francia. Muchos lucharon por el control de este próspero puerto del río Mississippi durante el siguiente siglo. Los españoles la tomaron de los franceses y los británicos de los españoles. Posteriormente el ejército americano derrotó al británico en 1815. En la batalla de Nueva Orleáns. Debido al constante tráfico mercantil, incluso de esclavos, en la década de 1840, Nueva Orleáns era la ciudad más rica de la nación. El huracán Katrina golpeó la ciudad de Nueva Orleans en agosto del 2005, inundando el 80% de la ciudad. Los residentes habían sido evacuados, trasladados a refugios pero aún así más de 1500 personas murieron. Debido a los considerables daños, muchos no volvieron. La población actual de la ciudad es aproximadamente la mitad de lo que era. Muchos esfuerzos se han hecho desde ese momento encaminados al renacimiento de la ciudad, el renacimiento a una nueva gloria. Tanto como los propios Dark-Hunters. Es por esta razón que Sherri comenzó a celebrar la K-Con anual (Convención Kenyon-Kinley) aquí. Esto trae un comercio muy necesario a la ciudad y siempre celebra eventos de caridad para donar los fondos a la biblioteca. Muchas Fans de los Dark-Hunters incluso vienen rápidamente a ofrecerse como voluntarias con el Hábitat para la Humanidad9. Y en el libro de Ash, hay una escena de él vestido con su indumentaria gótica trabajando en el Hábitat para la Humanidad. Puntos de Interés Nueva Orleans es la central de los mitos de los Dark-Hunters y al igual que muchos escenarios, tiene uno de los papeles más importantes en la serie. Solo he reunido algunas pinceladas de Nueva Orleans para mostrarte aquí los puntos de especial interés y como están relacionados con los Dark-Hunters. La mejor manera de apreciar totalmente el potencial de Nueva Orleans es visitarla tu mismo. La información puedes encontrarla en la Web Oficial de turismo de Nueva Orleáns: www.neworleansonline.com. ACME OYSTER HOUSE 724 Iberville Street (504) 522-5973 o (877) 815-6412 www.acmeoyster.com Situado justo bajando Bourbon Street, Acme Oyster House es el restaurante favorito de la auto-proclamada cazadora de vampiros Tabitha Devereaux. De acuerdo con Tabitha, Acme tiene las mejores ostras en el mundo. Acme es famoso entre los locales por el comedor informal y sus manteles de plástico, lo básico de todo gran restaurante de mariscos. También puedes encontrar a Vane y Bride Kattalakis o a Kyrian y Amanda Hunter aquí, ya que les gusta frecuentar el mostrador de las ostras. ANTOINE'S 713 St. Louis Street (504) 581-4422 www.antoines.com Cerrado los Domingos. Recomendamos Reservar. Este exquisito restaurante francés fue fundado en 1840 por el joven francés Antoine Alciator y ha sido regentado por la misma familia durante mas de 160 años (su hijo Jules que se hizo chef después de la muerte de su padre, fue el inventor de las celebres ostras Rockefeller). El menú está escrito en francés, pero no te preocupes, los encantadores camareros estarán felices de aidez vous. En Antoine´s puedes cenar en una de las muchas salas históricas. Las salas que hay de la comunidad de Antoine en el Mardi Gras son: Hermes, Proteus, Rex y Duodécima Noche de Parranda. Hay una sala japonesa, cuyo esplendor oriental único estuvo cerrado al público durante más de cuarenta años después del bombardeo de Pearl Harbor. La sala del Misterio celebra la era de la Prohibición, una época en la que los suelos estaban cubiertos de serrín, para absorber cualquier alcohol ilegal en el local en caso de una redada. Antonie´s también se destaca por su enorme y exquisitamente abastecida bodega. Antoine´s es definitivamente un regalo para cualquier ocasión especial. Nick Gautier trajo una vez a su madre, Cherise, para celebrar aquí su cumpleaños… uno de los últimos cumpleaños que fueron capaces de compartir justo antes de su muerte prematura. BRENNAN'S RESTAURANT 417 Royal Street (504) 525-9711 www.brennansneworleans.com Recomendamos Reservar. Fundado en 1.946, Brennan`s es famoso por su legendario e infame desayuno de Bananas Foster. Por las noches puedes disfrutar de una encantadora cena en el Barrio Francés en uno de los seis hermosos comedores, o en el romántico patio alumbrado. Esta atmósfera romántica en Brennan`s fue aprovechada por Vane Kattalakis, que se encontró con Bride McTierney aquí para su primera cita. Hay siempre una mesa reservada una vez al año para ellos, por su aniversario. CABILDO 701 Chartres Street (504) 568-6968 or (800) 568-6968 http://lsm.crt.state.la.us El Cabildo es el edificio insigne del Museo del Estado de Louisiana, y el lugar de la famosa Transferencia de Compra de Louisiana en 1.803. Fue construido a finales del siglo dieciocho, y fue la sede del Gobierno Municipal Español en Nueva Orleans. El edificio toma su nombre del “Ilustre Cabildo” o del Gobierno Municipal que se encontró allí. CAFÉ DU MONDE 800 Decatur Street (504) 587-0833 or (800) 772-2927 www.cafedumonde.com Abierto las veinticuatro horas del día. Un viaje a Nueva Orleans no esta completo sin una parada en el mundialmente famoso Café Du Monde, donde los Dark-Hunters de todas partes se asegurar de detenerse a por un café de achicoria (a veces au lait) y beignets. La ubicación original del café fue establecida en el Mercado Francés en 1.862. El Café Du Monde está situado directamente enfrente de donde Selena Laurens tenía su puesto de cartas de tarot, antes de que Ash la comprara el edificio donde actualmente Madame Selene controla sus operaciones. CAFÉ PONTALBA 546 St. Peter Street (504) 522-1180 Localizado en el histórico edificio de Pontalba, El Café Pontalba, destaca por la comida tradicional Cajun y la Creole. (Asegúrate de probar las patatas fritas jambalaya). La atmósfera informal del Café Pontalba es frecuentada tanto por turistas como por residentes. Está abierto todos los días para el almuerzo y la cena y ofrece desayunos los sábados y domingos. COMMANDER'S PALACE 1403 Washington Avenue (504) 899-8221 www.commanderspalace.com Fundada en 1.880, Commander`s Palace es conocida por su alto caché, su gastronomía y sus salas de antes de la guerra. El restaurante fue rediseñado en 1.974, bajo la dirección de la familia Brennan, para realzar la belleza del edificio y alcanzar la atmósfera exterior del Garden District. El Commander`s Palace aún está regentado por los Brennan quienes esperamos hayan perdonado ya a Tabitha por haberse comido aquel centro de mesa. MUÑECAS DE ENSUEÑO Y ACCESORIOS Royal Street Un viaje a NUEVA Orleans no está completo para ningún Dark-Hunter si no incluye una pequeña vista a la tienda de Liza. Aparta esos pensamientos de niñita de la cabeza, la antigua escudera ciertamente no es todo azúcar y especias y completamente encantadora. Si te invita a la parte de atrás, considérate afortunado (a no ser que resulte que Ash esté allí jugando como su ahijada). Un maravilloso tesoro espera allí… un arsenal que te gustara, que no has visto nunca antes, y me atrevo a decir, que nunca volverás a ver. YE OLDE DUNGEON 738 Toulouse Street (504) 523-5530 Debes tener al menos veintiuno para entrar. Uno de los locales nocturnos de Nueva Orleans frecuentado por Acheron y Simi, el Dungeon tiene su propia historia de venganza y justo castigo. Está dividido en tres áreas principales: el Bar de la Cámara Principal, el Bar de la Pista de Baile y del Sonido y el Bar de Venus. Permítete disfrutar con bebidas como la Pasión de la Bruja o la Sangre del Dragón, o participa en el concurso de tatuajes. Nunca hay música en directo, solo DJs, y nunca serán los Top de los 40. Reglas de la Casa (técnicamente La casa del Rock). Esta es una de las paradas favoritas de Acheron cuando está en la ciudad. BARRIO FRANCÉS También llamado Vieux Carrè o “Vieja plaza” uno de los escenarios favoritos de los turistas en Nueva Orleans, el Barrio Francés está designado como el área bordeada por Rampart Street, Canal Street, Esplanade Avenue, y el río Mississippi. Bourbon Street, Jackson Square, la Catedral de San Louis y el Mercado Francés están todos localizados en el Barrio Francés. FROSTBYTE CAFÉ 1100 Royal Street (504) 555-3223 Dale gusto a tu dulce paladar sin abandonar Internet. Frostbyte café es tu tienda universal para el helado, la bollería, y el correo electrónico. Emplazado en el Barrio Francés, este cibercafé ofrece un intimo patio, divertidas fiestas especiales (Halloween es un deleite), y ocasionales atracciones en vivo por talentos locales. LILAC & LACE BOUTIQUE Iberville Street Propiedad de Bride McTierney (Ahora Kattalakis), esta tienda de ropa exclusiva es única en su clase, satisface a las mujeres de todas formas y tamaños en busca de algo único a su gusto. ¿Buscas el regalo perfecto? Asegúrate de buscar en Lilac & Lace tiene una fantástica variedad de ropa y bisutería, zapatos, y accesorios. PANDORA'S BOX Bourbon Street Añade un poco de picante a tu vida y haz una visita a la famosa tienda para adultos de Tabitha Devereaux en el Barrio Francés, ven con una mente abierta, como la de Tabitha, algunas cosas en la tienda no son para corazones débiles. RUNNINGWOLF'S Canal Street Este agradable club es controlado por la familia Runningwolf, y frecuentado por la gente de la zona. Los Daimos no son muy bienvenidos aquí. SANCTUARY 688 Ursulines Avenue El famoso bar de moteros donde mora el Clan Peltier. Hay mas información sobre ello en el capitulo 3, “Were-Hunters”. TEMPTATIONS 327 Bourbon Street (504) 525-4470 Un club de caballeros de alto caché, en una mansión restaurada de antes de la guerra. Temptations fue frecuentada, y muy apreciada, por el antiguo y tristemente célebre escudero Nick Gautier. Vinos importados, tabacos finos, hermosas mujeres…sí, estoy segura de que él sólo estaba allí por el ambiente. Hechos Divertidos CEMENTERIOS Está todo a nivel del agua. Igual que cuando estás en la playa, cavando un foso para tu castillo de arena: cavas más o menos 30 cm y medio de profundidad y el foso se llena mágicamente de agua. Eso es lo que pasa en todo Nueva Orleáns. El mismo Barrio Francés justamente está cerca del nivel sobre el mar... y está en terreno alto. Enterrar a los muertos en Nueva Orleáns fue un asunto serio. Cargar los ataúdes con piedras y sacos de arena no funcionó, ni haciendo agujeros en ellos. Finalmente, las personas renunciaron a enterrar cualquier cosa. Las tumbas fueron creadas en la superficie, en forma de tumbas, criptas, y cámaras. Los cementerios son llamados literalmente "Ciudad de los Muertos" por su enorme cantidad de acres. Hay reglas sobre cuántos miembros de la familia deben ser puestos dentro de una cámara y cuánto tiempo debe pasar antes de que un nuevo miembro de la familia pueda ser puesto encima o en lugar de otro. Los cementerios de Nueva Orleáns son hermosos y frecuentemente... peligrosos. Es sabio no viajar solo por ellos y no lo estoy diciendo sólo a causa de los Daimons; El infame padre de Nick Gautier anduvo una vez con una pandilla que robaba a turistas lo suficientemente estúpidos para entrar solos en los cementerios. Hay más de cuarenta cementerios en Nueva Orleáns y la mayor parte de ellos ofrecen visitas guiadas. En cada cementerio que visites, recuerda siempre respetar los monumentos del difunto. Hay grupos que tratan de ayudar y proteger los cementerios históricos de Nueva Orleáns, de los estragos del tiempo, del descuido, vandalismo, robos, y de ese pequeño y molesto huracán llamado Katrina. Sí, hay personas que son entrenadas en el arte de la restauración de tumbas. Ingenioso, ¿huh? Averigua más acerca de la conservación de cementerios de Nueva Orleáns en www.saveourcemeteries.org. MULAS Las románticas parejas que visitan Nueva Orleáns ciertamente querrán dar un paseo en coche alrededor del Barrio Francés. Eso hace que te fijes en que un gran porcentaje de los coches no son arrastrados por caballos, sino por mulas. Es la ley del más fuerte; éstos son animales aparentemente mucho más campechanos que sus primos equinos. Aunque los caballos fueron utilizados por un tiempo, las mulas los han reemplazado desde entonces. Pueden soportar la humedad y la muy alta temperatura del clima de Nueva Orleáns. Como habrás visto tantas veces en películas, los caballos continuarían trabajando para sus dueños hasta caer muertos. Las mulas, por otro lado, pararán simplemente tan pronto lleguen a estar cansadas. Por supuesto, hay reglas que todo operario de coche debe seguir. Las mulas sólo pueden trabajar si la temperatura exterior está en noventa grados o menos. No esta permitido que carguen con más de nueve personas, incluyendo al conductor del coche. Necesitan un descanso de quince minutos entre cada paseo. En verano, dicho descanso aumenta a treinta minutos y no les está permitido trabajar más de seis horas al día. Para más información, contacte la Sociedad Protectora de Animales de Louisiana (www.la-spca.org). ESPIGAS DE ROMEO No, no son llamados así por Romeo Pontis (pero es gracioso ver su cara cuando lo mencionas... justo antes que te dé una patada en el culo). Son de hierro forjado o espigas de acero que verás decorando los balcones y sus pilares de soporte por todas partes del Barrio Francés. El apodo de Romeo se empleó cuando sobrevino la historia acerca de la existencia de padres adinerados que quisieron mantener a sus hijas a salvo de los llamados varones indignos. Parecen letales porque lo son, las espigas han reclamado la vida de varios pretendientes con el paso de los años. Muchos Romeos de no tan de firme pie han conocido a su creador después de una cita con su amada. La ingeniosa artimaña para conquistar las espigas fue la de tirar una manta de caballo sobre ellos y utilizarla como soporte y ayuda al ascenso. La tarea más difícil es llegar abajo de nuevo, especialmente si la manta se había caído o era robada. El chiste actual es que el joven Romeo subiría, pero bajaría una Julieta. Diccionario Cajun No es exactamente francés, no es exactamente inglés y la mayor parte tiene que ver con comida. Más que la mayoría de las ciudades, Nueva Orleáns tiene toda una lengua vernácula propia. No te preocupes, boo; aquí está un libro de consulta rápida que te ayudará con todas las cosas, así que puedes relajarte y tener tu café au lait en paz. * Andouille (ahn-DO-wee): Salchicha de cerdo picante utilizada en la mayoría de los platos de sopas de mariscos y paella de Louisiana. * Bayou (BI-yoo) Pantano: Arroyos y regiones pantanosas a través de Louisiana. * Beignet (ben-YAY) Buñuelo: Cuadrado de masa frito y servido con una generosa porción de azúcar en polvo. Esencialmente, una rosquilla francesa. * Boo: Término cariñoso. * Boudin (boo-DAN): Salchicha casera rellena de cerdo picante, arroz, cebollas, y especias. Es fabulosa, y deberías probarla. * Bourre (BOO-ray): Juego de naipes Cajún. * Café au lait (kah-fay-oh-LAY): Bebida que consiste en mitad café de achicoria y mitad leche condensada. Va bien con un beignet (buñuelo). * Cajún (KAY-jun): Se refiere a los Acadians, personas de habla francesa que emigraron a Louisiana del Sur desde Nueva Escocia en el siglo XVIII. * Cher (sha): Del francés, significando "querido", término cariñoso. * Chew (choo): Del francés, significado del argot "atrasado", a menudo utilizado para referirse a una persona indeseable. Especialmente cuando se les habla directamente. * Chock a block: Empaquetado completo. * Couche couche (koosh koosh): Tortita de maíz frita cubierta con leche y/o sirope de caña. Es servida en el desayuno. * Creole (KREE-ole) Criollo: Término que describió originalmente a aquellos de sangre mezclada, española y francesa que nacieron en el sudeste de Louisiana. Ahora se usa para describir tanto a la cocina como la arquitectura. * Crescent City (Ciudad de la medialuna): Otro apodo para Nueva Orleáns, porque se localiza en una curva en forma de medialuna del Mississippi. * Envie (ahn-VEE): Deseos del corazón. * Fais do do (fay-do-do): Fiesta de baile tradicional del Sur de Louisiana. Fais do do literalmente significa " para hacer dormir". * Filé (FEE-lay): Hojas de sasafrás del suelo usadas para sazonar la sopa de mariscos (y otros platos). * Garry (GE-ree): Porche. * Gris gris (gree gree): Hechizo vudú. * King Cake (Bizcocho Rey): Bizcocho tradicional del Mardi Gras decorado en verde, oro, y púrpura, con un pequeño bebé plástico horneado dentro. Las tradiciones varían, pero a menudo la mayoría dice que cualquiera que encuentre el bebé tiene que comprar el Bizcocho Rey el año siguiente. Otros piensan que el receptor tendrá un valioso año de suerte, o llegará a estar embarazada a final del año. * Lagniappe (LAN-yap): Pequeño extra de algo. Los residentes de Nueva Orleáns siempre pueden hacer algo para sumar un pequeño bono que hagan sentir especiales a sus huéspedes. * Levee (leh-VEE): Dique construido para detener la inundación del área circundante a un río. * Moodee (moo-DEE): Maldecido. * Muffuletta: Sándwich llamado así por el pan usado para hacerlo, por supuesto, es muy conocido en Nueva Orleáns. Fue inventado en 1906 en la tienda de comestibles propiedad de un italo-americano en la Calle de Decatur en el Barrio Francés. Otra forma de pan, el sándwich consiste en una ensalada de aceitunas, capicola, salami, provolone, mortadela (salchicha de cerdo), y elemental (un tipo de queso). * Nonc (nonk) Tío: Muy cortado del francés "mon oncle" que significa "mi tío". * Ovadaddy: Por allá. * Pain Perdu (pan pair-DUE): Tostada francesa; literalmente "pan perdido". * Parish (PEAR-ish): Estado, distrito o condado de Louisiana. * Po'Boy (POE boy): Comida de cinco centavos para los chicos pobres, a po'boy es cualquier sándwich servido en pan francés y a menudo "revestido" con lechuga, tomate, y mayonesa. Una ostra frita po'boy es definitivamente una exquisitez a degustar. Una ostra frita po'boy con Tabitha Devereaux es una experiencia. * Praline (PRAW-leen): Dulce de Nueva Orleáns hecho con nueces, azúcar morena, y crema. Según Selena Laurens, comer pralinés es como colocar un pequeño pedazo de cielo en la boca. * Remoulade (REM-oo-lad): Salsa picante servida sobre o con la mayoría de los mariscos. * Roux (roo): Es indudablemente la cosa más difícil de hacer apropiadamente en la cocina cajún. Desafortunadamente, étouffées, mariscos, cualquier cosa comienza con un roux, así que es algo que terminas por dominar. Es simplemente una mezcla de harina y aceite... pero si eres parecido a mí, lo quemarás las primeras cinco veces que trates de hacerlo. * T''': Usado delante de cualquier nombre, significa "petite" o "pequeño". * '''Tasso (TAH-so): Salchicha cajún; hecha de tiras ahumadas de cerdo o carne de vaca condimentada, usada para dar sabor a los platos. * Trinity (Trinidad): Argot culinario que se refiere al apio, cebollas, y pimiento. Los productos básicos de la cocina cajún. * Turducken: Es tan extraño como suena… De hecho, es probablemente más que eso. Inventado en Louisiana, un turducken es un pavo relleno con pato, ese pato es a su vez se rellena con un pequeño pollo. (Todo está deshuesado). En otros lugares incluso en medio de las carnes, hay un relleno de migajas de pan y/o relleno de salchicha. Después de hornearlo lentamente y que todos los jugos se han mezclado, puedes rellenarte tu mismo con él. (Eso es mucho relleno). He oído que hay una versión vegetariana hecha con tofu. Dejaré que resuelvas el enigma por ti mismo. * Zydeco (ZIE-de-ko): Música country cajún; Es una combinación de música cajún tradicional y el blues Afro-caribeño. El nombre viene de la pronunciación cajún les haricots (judías), una frase usada en las primeras canciones de este género. Categoría:Idiomas Categoría:Cultura Categoría:Cajun __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__